Rain Love
by Darkloveangel
Summary: The Rain forgets all...will they fall to the rhythm of the rain?


**Rain Love**

** By Theresa Tezengi**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters I only own the life they live in this story! tear

He watched her not saying a word, his face expressionless of all the pain and anguish that he had suffered. He stood watching her die, and yet in his cold heart he felt her heat meeting him in the distance.

He looked around desperately, trying to find anyone who would help the fiery Gryffindor girl. But as he looked across the pitch, with the rain marring his vision all he saw was her flaming hair, going darker and darker as the rain poured. He had to save his angel.

She was looking at him, straight into his silver eyes and he didn't know if the chocolate brown eyes he was making out could actually see him in the rain but he knew that he had to save her from the same inevitable end like his, suddenly she crumpled to the ground in a mess of tangled clothes and hair.

He wanted to scream and fall to his knees and hold her in his arms but he couldn't no emotion passed through his face, he was stone yet his eyes betrayed him showing curiosity for the beautiful girl who would so easily be hypnotized by the evil rain.

He moved tentatively towards her, his icy eyes fixed on her wavering but knowing their purpose.

He looked down at her his once perfect hair dripping low into his eyes, he looked at her, and the best broom in the school was discarded as he knelt down in a rush of robes.

He pushed her blood coloured hair away from her eyes. She looked like an angel with her white clothes, slowly going clear, clinging to her body. That when he noticed her lips. Blue. Blue like his heart.

That's when he discarded his mind and his body and lifted her in his strong arms, holding her close to his body, his legs carrying them as fast as he could. He stepped into the castle and looked around never stopping to dwell.

He held her closer trying to protect her from the snide and idle talks that were going round. That's when her insolent brother came red to the tips of his ears, the only thought that passed through his mind was how could his angle… no this girl with such spirit be running, running to the rain?

He brought her closer, if that could even be possible trying to hide her from the outburst he expected from the weasel king. But no words came as he was dragged away by the mudblood and the boy would just not die! He walked the corridor with a purpose now, to save his angel.

Her eyes were looking deep into those icy pearls of that of Draco Malfoy. 'It's over she screamed in her mind'. But she was enjoying it so much, she felt safe. She felt like she was in a dream wanting to wake up, but her head ached, her lips were dry and her eyes burnt. Yet she wasn't cold, she felt wet but someone with strong arms was holding her close, someone with a hard chiselled chest was holding her and her brain was too tired of the entire world to even try to want to know who her saviour was! She would give them a piece of her mind later though, can't the leave her alone! Especially when she was dancing to the rhythm of the rain! But for now all she did was let the beautiful darkness take her.

He kicked the infirmity doors open and walked into the room lined with beds and he chose one in the middle and gently laid her down. He just stared, just kept looking at her.

'Mr. Malfoy!' he heard the shrill of Pomfrey 'What has happened? Oh Miss. Weasely!'

He just kept looking, shamelessly.

'Sit down and do a drying charm Mr. Malfoy!' She ordered 'You can stay' she whispered the last bit

He absently nodded, he had so many questions! Why did she give her self up to the rain! She had everything, a family, and friends even if it didn't include him.

He knew that she wanted them to work but he told her that they couldn't! She deserved love and he couldn't put her life in danger.

He took her icy cold hand into his, her pale skin making her skin look like it had spots of fire on her rather than freckles! Her hand was a fist and he opened it to find a piece of paper safe from anything. He opened the letter and picture that had DM inscribed in her beautiful writing:

To my love,

Remember, the rain forgets all…

Ginevra

He looked to her white face and the fiery spots, that he once wanted to spend a lifetime counting, were looking dull and dead. He stood taking her soft cheek into his hand, it was lifeless…no it was spirit less.

He looked outside and yet in all this time the rain hadn't stopped. He walked out of the room without even looking back, never letting a tear slide down his face he walked out toward the pitch exactly were he had found her and fell to his knees and sobbed, till he too was taken to that beautiful black land.

One was loved, the other hated, yet they were both buried together with Dumbledore's strict orders. One was fire, the other ice and together they entwined their hearts. If you pass their graves you will see a red blood rose tree in the sun it looks to have the reddest flowers but in the darkness it's the deepest of blues.

However its not one tree its two, together so close nothing can take them apart.

Their flowers bloom bigger and they entwine and grow more every time it rains…


End file.
